Stones And Embers
by Aquastorm101
Summary: Two strangers come to SpringClan, wanting to join. Stormflower is suspicious at first, but the strangers' presences slowly grow on her over time. Something is still off about the strangers; especially Stonefeather. But what can she do? She's only one cat.
1. Prologue

Raining Down Stones and Embers Series, Book One

It was drizzling one night in late greenleaf. Cats gathered around their superior, a built black tom. "This is the time for redemption, to make right what that retched Clan has done to me, to _us_," he announced. "Will we let their deed go unnoticed? I say not!"

Many of the cats sitting around the black tom were rogues since birth, and squirmed uneasily at the thought of attacking a bigger group of cats then themselves. In fact, the black tom was himself a rogue, but he was a very convincing speaker. The tom finished speaking and trotted over to his son.

"Ember, I know you're uneasy about what I am planning to orchestrate on SpringClan. But, don't you know inside that it truly is for the better?"

"Alright, father, but we're just going into the camp to kidnap the leader, right? I don't wish to hurt any kits or queens."

"Yes, we're going to take their leader away…..and more. By the time I'm done with SpringClan, they'll be begging for me to stop destroying what's left of their Clan!" Lightning flashed overhead, causing the black leader-like tom to fall into a flashback.

It was newleaf, but this time the black tom was a kit of four moons. He was playing with his meal, a dead mouse, when his mother spoke up. "Stonekit, did your father say where he was going to hunt?"

"No, mother." "That aggravating furball needs to tell me where he is, so I won't worry!" The black kit's other two littermates were play-fighting when their mother said, "Stop!" Fighting could still be heard, which made the mother's neck fur stand on end.

She told the kits, "Kits, stay here. I'll be back."

The mother trotted off, and everything was quiet. "Hey, let's play-fight more!" , said Burrkit.

"Yeah!" , agreed Crowkit. The two bumped around, until a loud wail made them stop.

"That sounded like mother," said Stonekit observantly. "We should check it out, you two," Stonekit suggested. The three kits brushed past some weeds and went on. Soon, though, they were disoriented.

"Where are we?" , Burrkit asked. Stonekit shrugged, then stopped. He could sense more cats nearby. The even odder feeling was the sense that his mother was with these cats, and that they all were very near.

The three kits walked right into a small clearing, bumping into an unexpected log. "Who's there?", called an unfamiliar voice.

"It's just us," Crowkit called. "We were looking for our mother. She was looking for our father, who was trying to find us some food."

Stonekit finally saw the new cats. There was a ginger tom, a speckled russet tom, and a mottled russet she-cat. "Your father is dead," croaked the russet she-cat. Silence gripped the clearing and the cats in it.

"Dead? He can't be!" , wailed Burrkit.

The ginger tom said, " We will give you two days to leave here, and no more. If you're still here, well...it won't be pretty."

"Vixenstar, they've already lost a father. Why be so harsh? Can't we let them join SpringClan?"

"I won't join a Clan that killed my mate," hissed Stonekit's mother. "My kits and I will be on our way."

"Very well, then. Are you absolutely sure you don't want your kits to join? They'd be much safer, and have access to herbs, should they be injured or sick," Vixenstar spoke.

"I'm sure." Stonefeather's surroundings came back to him. He was older now, back in the clearing with the rest of the rogues.

"So, father, what was your father like? Why did you and your littermates have Clan names?"

"Our father was from another Clan, and that was one of the only aspects of Clan life he wished to keep."

"Oh, alright then." Ember got off and walked off, leaving Stonefeather by himself. Voices in his head kept telling Stonefeather not to destroy SpringClan, but to join it. That was StarClan speaking. As he went to sleep, Stonefeather blocked those voices out, sure that he would do what he planned to. No one would be able to stop him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"C'mon Swiftpaw, we've already gone over this. When you're thinking of attacking, say, an enemy's side, you don't stare at their side! If you do that, then they'll think you're going to do something to attack their side. Plus, you could zone out and then that would give them an opportunity to attack you."

"Okay, okay, Stormflower. Hey, look, a mouse!" Now that she thought about it, Stormflower _did _smell mouse scent. The apprentice pounced on her and held his ground.

"You sneaky little thing! But, consider this; there may not be mouse scent around you every time, and your enemy might favor vole, for instance."

"Alright, alright. What about when I become a warrior…who am I going to get with?"

"Say what? Swiftpaw, if a she-cat were to get with you, I would laugh. Honestly, I'd be unable to see past your clumsy, goofy ways," mewed Stormflower with laughter.

"Oh ye cat of little faith! Everyone's a critic."

"Well don't take it that way….okay I see your point. You have to persevere, though. You'll find a mate sooner….or later. Let's go back to camp." The two cats were at the Training Meadow, which was situated on a hill that overlooked camp.

Of course, there were trees on the hill, plus the shrubs. That meant that any cats going to or from the meadow probably wouldn't be seen. A thick band of bushes and bramble strings encircled the path to the meadow.

"Oh, crud, I got a stupid bramble in my pad. I'll try to get it out here, now, I guess."

"No, don't do that, Swiftpaw. Brambles are sharp, with hooks at the end. If you pull it out here, it'll only be painful."

"I had a bet with Warblerpaw that I'd stay out of her den for one week, and not get hurt."

"Well, that was a stupid bet to make. You're clumsy enough; what did you bet for?", asked Stormflower.

"Loser had to steal food from a kittypet…and eat it." Swiftpaw shuddered as he finished this last sentence. When Swiftpaw had just become an apprentice, Dunepaw tricked him into eating kittypet pellets. Swiftpaw vomited promptly afterwards.

"Didn't you vomit the last time you ate it? I'll certainly have to talk to Warblerpaw," Stormflower told her apprentice.

"But then Mistyleaf will find out, and I don't want to get my sister in trouble!" , Swiftpaw exclaimed.

"Hey, we're at camp now, young one. Keep quiet and don't say a word." It was a cloudy sunhigh, but cats were still gathered outside their dens to share tongues. Vixenstar, SpringClan's leader, trotted across the clearing, intent on speaking to Stormflower.

"Hello, Vixenstar. How are you doing?"

"I'm faring well; the ticks are gone now, thankfully. So, how is Swiftpaw's training going?"

"He's doing well, my leader. I think it may be time to make him a warrior soon, when the weather is better."

"Ah, good point. If a warrior's ceremony was rained out, it would be perceived by some as an omen from StarClan that that apprentice shouoldn't be a warrior."

"You read too deep into things sometimes, Vixenstar," Stormflower commented.

"I've felt the need to….especially since Sandfeather passed."

"To be a leader, but to watch your mate and kin die, while you still have the blessing of multiple lives to lose yet."

"They're out there, though. She watches over us constantly. Never forgot that, Stormflower. Never."

"Take care,now," Stormflower said, placing her tail gently on her leader's shoulder. The black and white she-cat walked away, to the nursery. It was always a joy to see new life.

The nursery was a dugout surrounded by brambles, so if enemies invaded camp, they wouldn't see the new kits right away. "Hi, Stormflower!" , greeted Briarkit. His sister, Mousekit, joined him.

"Hey, Stormflower's here! Did you bring a story to tell today? I wanna hear the one about the kittypet who became a warrior!", begged Volekit.

"Yeah!", Briarkit eagerly agreed. Mousekit began to pout, in plain view of the whole nursery.

"Oh, now Mousekit, why are you making that face?" ,inquired Stormflower.

"I want to hear what you and Swiftpaw did today. After all, he is my big brother."

"Alright, then. When we were practicing today, your brother said there was mouse scent in the meadow. I checked, and there actually was. That had me distracted long enough for him to make a move. I said that that might not actually work every time, even if there is mouse scent in the area. If you were fighting someone, why would you stop to scent a mouse that might not even be there?"

"I'd rip my enemy to shreds with my bare claws," Briarkit boasted.

"Teeth-shredding is better," Volekit bluntly said.

"Of course you'd say that. All you do is bite me when we play-fight. Why don't you actually use your claws for once?"

Volekit sprang at his littermate, and scratched Briarkit playfully on his ear. This obviously wasn't just a teeny scratch, for Briarkit yowled with pain. "What did you do?" , gasped Dustpetal, the kits' mother.

"We were just playing," Volekit huffed.

"You should watch over your kits more," suggested Evesong, the other queen in the nursery.

"And what would you know about that? You haven't even had multiple kits yet…..that survived to even possibly play-fight."

"How dare you!" , hissed the black queen. Both the queens' backs bristled, and ears were flattened.

"Hey, you two are adult cats. Is this what you want to act like in front of your kits?" , Stormflower cautiously asked.

"Butt out," snapped Evesong. The black queen spat at Dustpetal, who then snarled threateningly.

"Don't talk to her like that!", Dustpetal hissed. Stormflower wanted to hear no more and took Briarkit to the medicine cat den. Mistyleaf greeted the two.

"So, what happened? Hmm, that looks a tad bad, but you'll be okay," Mistyleaf observed.

"Briarkit and Volekit got into a fight, and this resulted," explained Stormflower, pointing to Briarkit's ear. "Then, Evesong commented that Dustpetal should watch her kits better and the two got into a hissy fit. They're probably still arguing, I bet."

"Ah, the life of queen she-cats. They're always so sensitive, in general. Tsk."

"You can say that again, Mistyleaf. Hey, I'm gonna head to the warriors' den to take a nap. Mentoring takes a lot out of you, for sure." Stormflower padded out of the medicine cat den and entered the scooped-out area of land that was the warriors' den.

Moss slid across her back as she entered, and all was quiet, except for the snores of exhausted warriors. Stormflower found her moss bed and curled up quietly. Ah, bliss at last.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stormflower woke up, sensing that it was near sunset. What kind of mentor would she be if she slept in all day like a kittypet? Stormflower padded over to Poppyfire, who was Clan deputy. "So, have you decided who's going on the hunting patrol, Poppyfire?"

"Yeah; you can go if you want, along with Tawnyrose, Silverfeather, and Yewstripe." Tawnyrose was Stormflower's best friend in SpringClan; they were almost sisters, in fact.

As for Silverfeather, Stormflower didn't like her much. Silverfeather was so rude and thought highly of herself. The she-cat even had her eye on Falconclaw, Stormflower's brother! Yewstripe was Silverfeather's "friend", though she wasn't treated like it. Yewstripe always did what Silverfeather did and always liked what Silverfeather did. It was such a shame, though, for a clanmate to treat another like a slave.

Stormflower met up with the other three cats near Tallpine at the camp's center. "Ah, you've finally decided to get off your lazy hauches and support your Clan," Silverfeather cooly commented.

"Oh, and I see you've gotten much nicer today," replied Stormflower. Silverfeather snorted in disagreement.

"Let's get going!" , chirped Tawnyrose.

"Who said you were leader?" , snapped Silverfeather. All was quiet, until Stormflower spoke up for her friend.

"Silverfeather, you are so rude and short-minded sometimes. All you think about is yourself, mostly, and maybe you care some about Yewstripe. Why are you so mean, you fat, bloated kittypet!"

The foursome was silent, but Stormflower could've sworn she heard a slight hiss come from you-know-who. The hunting patrol marched out of camp, heading towards Furbald Flats. The ground was still damp from last night's rain some; this bothered Stormflower. A big, fat oak marked the entrance to the Furbald Flats area.

One unique thing about the Flats was that the edge of it was higher than the middle. This resulted in a slight wall where if any below cats in Crookedtail Pass tried to peer onto the Flats, they wouldn't be able to see the cats above.

Stormflower veered away from the main group, enroute to the pond area on the Flats. Voles, mice, and squirrels would gather around the pond, which had trees that gave forth nuts, weeds, and home space around itself.

Stormflower thought , "Oh, yes! I scent a whole family of mice." The she-cat crouched down, trying to find out where all the mice lived. If she trapped them together, she'd have a better chance of catching them than if she just tried to spring for them at the same time.

An oak had a tiny burrow in it, probably not much bigger than Stormflower's head, if even. Mice felt you before scenting you, Stormflower remembered her mentor telling her. Stormflower whipped around and cornered the mice. Even though she had to creatively position her paws, she was able to kill all five mice. While three were babies, they would do.

Stormflower trotted back to the big oak, where they, the hunting patrol, were supposed to meet before going back to camp. Silverfeather returned with a vole, while Yewstripe returned with a thrush. Tawnyrose came promptly with a vole also.

"I bet Yewstripe caught that vole for that slimy piece of cat droppings," snorted Tawnyrose quietly. "I heard that!" , Silverfeather hissed. "Well, then you know where we stand," Tawnyrose replied.

When they were apprentices, Silverfeather and Yewstripe worked together on their final apprentice assessment. Tawnyrose caught Yewstripe giving Silverfeather one of two water voles; Tawnyrose told her mentor, Eagletalon, about it, and he held off Silverfeather's warrior ceremony as a result.

When back at camp, the hunting patrol deposited their fresh-kill on the pile and went their ways. An owl hooted, and the moon shone brightly. It was a beautiful night, but nothing would prepare them…..for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was morning for all the Clans, and in SpringClan, a dawn patrol was just about to leave camp. Poppyfire headed the patrol; the cats joining her were Talonstorm, Falconclaw, and Stormflower. "Hey, Stormflower, we're not going to let the big bad rogues enter our territory, are we?" , called Talonstorm.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I have been scenting rogues on the neutral territory border. We should tell FrostClan when we have a chance," Stormflower replied.

"I bet those cold, fox-hearted scoundrels already know. They try to make trouble over the smallest things," growled Poppyfire. FrostClan tried to start a battle at the Gathering over how a wondering apprentice entered their territory. FrostClan accused that apprentice of either stealing prey or spying on them.

The patrol wound their way through Crookedtail Pass, which opened up into a wide expanse of trees and grass. After several minutes, the cats crossed into the neutral territory. Rogue scent became increasingly stronger, especially when the patrol neared a little circlet of trees.

"Something about this isn't right," Poppyfire said. The fur on the back of all the cats' necks rose, sensing that something eerie was there with them. Slowly, a group of rogues approached the cats. There were eight, Stormflower noted, outnumbering her patrol two to one.

"I see you have invaded our territory," spoke a built black tom.

"This is neutral territory for the Clans!" , hissed Poppyfire.

"Clans? Oh, those four groups of cats who meet not far from here? Is there more of you?", spoke a built black tom.

"Yes, and if you don't get out of the neutral territory, we _will _fight!", Falconclaw hissed threateningly.

"Well there, black-white-and-brown one. We wish to live in peace, but in order to survive, we need this land."

"You don't have to fight; you just have to relocate," commented Stormflower. The black tom looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but we like this land the best." The other seven cats formed a band that blocked the border patrol from fleeing. "Attack!" , Poppyfire yelled. There were two cats who stood by and didn't fight, but the rest of the rogues joined the battle.

Two cats took on Poppyfire and Talonstorm; Stormflower had to battle a light ginger tom. The tom looked scrawny and Stormflower probably could beat him, but hunger does make a cat desperate.

The tom lunged at Stormflower, but she dodged him. Stormflower snapped around and rolled on her belly. The tom took the bait, and with her powerful forelegs, pushed the enemy off her and onto his back. The ginger tom flailed his limbs and gave Stormflower a bad scratch, but not bad enough to fatally injure her.

She dug her two front teeth into the tom's neck, like she was putting a piece of prey out of its misery. A horrid gurgling sound came from the tom, then stopped. Stormflower looked around; all rogues had fled, except the black tom leader and another black tom. Falconclaw stared at her, turning himself to reveal a couple of deep scratches in his side.

"Brother!", howled Stormflower. She ran to Falconclaw and let him lean on her. The two hobbled back to camp.

"I tried to be strong but-but I c-couldn't d-do it," gasped Falconclaw. He winced and breathed heavily as his injured side passed against some ferns.

"Shh….just relax. Everything's going to be okay." The two cats entered the camp slowly, looking for Mistyleaf. The medicine cat was standing in the clearing and turned around.

"What happened?", she gasped.

"We scented rogues in neutral territory, so we went to investigate. Poppyfire's still fighting, and Talonstorm isn't far behind us. A big black tom led the rogues, and he b y far is probably the strongest rogue. I'm worried about Poppyfire."

Vixenstar approached Stormflower, who repeated what she'd just told Mistyleaf to the Clan leader. "Ugh! I hate rogues!", exclaimed Dunepaw.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?", hissed Vixenstar. The mottled ginger apprentice withered at this.

"Yes," he said, hanging his head down in shame.

"Well, I guess we can't keep it in that much longer, if he already knows," Stormflower commented.

Vixenstar sprang up onto Tallpine's biggest branch and yowled a calling to come around the Tallpine. "Clanmates, Clanmates, listen, and listen well. There are dangerous rogues in the neutral territory. No more patrols go near there til I say otherwise!"

"I thought a huntimg patrol just went out towards that area," Hornwing, an elder, spoke up. Vixenstar's face had a worried, aggravated look on it.

"Stormflower, go and get to that patrol now!" Stormflower sprinted out of camp, towards Crookedtail Pass. Eagletalon, Yewstripe, Cloudflower, and Tallminnow heard a panting voice shout, "Stop!"

"Stormflower, what is it?" , quipped Tallminnow.

"There…are…dangerous rogues near….the neutral…territory. Vixenstar said to go hunt somewhere nearer to camp, like Furbald Flats."

"Really? Weren't you in the patrol going to the neutral territory?", Cloudflower asked in her dreamy, faraway voice.

"Yeah, I was." The five SpringClan cats headed back out to the beginning of the pass and parted ways. When back at camp, Stormflower flopped on her side in the warriors' den. She wanted to take a nap. "Wow, I take naps too much," she thought. "I need some rest after that border skirmish, though."

So, the she-cat fell asleep, failing to notice the two new cats in camp later. Poppyfire spat at one of the new cats later, and began ordering them around. After all, those two particular cats certainly deserved it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A loud caterwaul drowned out protesting SpringClan cats. At this, Stormflower rolled over and grunted. Some cats needed to be silent; others were trying to sleep. Then, Stormflower knew she had to awake and see what was causing all the commotion.

The Clan was around Tallpine, with four cats on the Tallpine: Vixenstar, Poppyfire, and two rogue prisoners. The built black tom, was, as Stormflower recognized, the leader of the rogue skirmish! The other black, younger-looking tom must've been the son of the leader tom.

"You two cats have caused more trouble for this Clan than we've had in a while," spoke Vixenstar. "I see that you know that the territory you've lived on is neutral; it's no cat's land, but all the Clans."

The old, black tom cleared his throat and said, "I know I especially caused your… deputy, as you call it, to be injured." He gave a sympathetic glance to Poppyfire, and went on, saying, "My son and I wish…to join SpringClan. We need true order, to truly belong, and this Clan can give us that."

Mumblings of protest and a few aggravated yowls came from the Clan, silenced by a fierce glare from Poppyfire, "That's a load of mouse droppings! Why should two cats who were just battling our warriors be allowed to join SpringClan?", yowled Larkwing.

"You do have a point," Vixenstar agreed. "So, with that in mind, here's what I suggest. We let the two stay in camp for a week or two. If they prove to be loyal in that time, they can stay. Now, if they disobey _any _Clan rules during the two-week span of time, they go."

Tawnyrose was leaning forwards with keen interest in the older black tom. The announcement at Tallpine ended, but the she-cat still stared blankly. "Hi."

"Oh, wow, great StarClan! You surprised me. So you are happy to join a Clan, I take it?"

The black tom said, "Yeah, I'm definitely glad. I see you have a leader, deputy, and many warriors."

"Yeah; we also have queens and….."

"Queens? They don't do much, do they?", asked the tom.

"They do so! They raise our future warriors, and make sure that the Clan ways can be carried on in other cats!", Tawnyrose countered back.

"Ah, I see. By the way, I am Stonefeather. My father was from a Clan, but after he met my mother, he became a rogue."

"Ah, I was wondering how you had a Clan name," Tawnyrose commented. Tawnyrose walked away, and the black tom mumbled under his breath.

"Perfect," he cackled to himself.

Stormflower wanted to get away from it all. "Hey, wait up!" , called the young black tom.

"What do you want?" , growled Stormflower.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk. By the way, I'm …"

"I don't care who you are!" , Stormflower spat. The black tom looked down in embarrassment.

" What's your name, by the way?", Ember inquired. "My father's up to something, but I don't know what." What Ember was speaking was a lie, and Stormflower could see that the tom knew something. What was Stonefeather up to, and why did Ember care to mention it?

"I am Stormflower, and my brother is Falconclaw. My best friend is Tawnyrose." Ember nodded, and then walked off. Stormflower knew something was fishy about Stonefeather, especially now that Ember had said something. She had to tell Vixenstar about this…..and soon, too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Vixenstar, Vixenstar, I need to talk to you! It's about the new cats," Stormflower put in urgently.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait, Stormflower. I have to tell these cats how it's going to work for them."

"So you're going to show them the camp, then?", Stormflower exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course not! I don' t want the two rogues to form any ideas in their flea-bitten heads," Vixenstar said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you wanted them to join SpringClan," Poppyfire scoffed while walking by.

"Go now," Vixenstar beckoned to Poppyfire. The tom turned back to face Stormflower and sighed, "What _is_ it, Stormflower?"

"Vixenstar, I wanted to talk to you about the new cats. I-I talked to one of them, the younger one. His name is Ember."

"Stormflower, now is not the time to converse with cats you really don't know!", scolded the SpringClan leader. "And," the Clan leader added , "leave Clan matters like this to wise warriors and other cats in the Clan."

"Ember said that Stonefeather was going to do something bad….something evil," Stormflower recalled.

"Why in StarClan's name would you listen to a cat you just met?" , hissed Vixenstar. The ginger tom leader trotted off to deal with other cats.

"Why not?", Stormflower spoke defiantly. The leader flinched, but Stormflower wasn't sure if Vixenstar had acknowledged what she had just said. Stormflower growled in disgust, and headed towards Tawnyrose. "Tawnyrose, are you alright?" , Stormflower inquired lightly.

The golden she-cat stared off at nothing for what would seem to be the longest time. Then, Stormflower noticed, Tawnyrose's gaze wasn't random, but rather set on Stonefeather, it would seem. "Huh?" , Tawnyrose mumbled.

"It's me, Stormflower…your friend." Tawnyrose snapped back, her face with an embarrassing look on it, like a kit trying to go somewhere they shouldn't. "Tawnyrose, why were you looking at Stonefeather?"

"I was just observing….just observing," sighed Tawnyrose in a longing way.

"Oh no, no way! You cannot already like that cat!" , exclaimed Stormflower.

"I do, though," Tawnyrose said.

"Oh, you're so crazy. Even though you're my best friend, I wonder about you," Stormflower commented. Tawnyrose scoffed at this, but then was silent. "C'mon, let's go get some food." The two she-cats padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Silverfeather and Yewstripe sat.

"Oh, look, Yewstripe, it's the cat who battled a rogue; it's Stormflower and her mediocre sidekick, Yuckythorn!", Silverfeather rudely commented.

"You know, I killed that tom. As for you, well, I do have some boundaries, as a Clan cat," Stormflower dryly said. At this, Silverfeather withered.

"I thought so," Stormflower said.

"You're sick, you know, just sick!", hissed Silverfeather. Stormflower picked out her prey and then locked eyes with Silverfeather.

"I'm not nearly as sick and rude to cats as you are!", Stormflower snapped. Stormflower and Tawnyrose took their food and walked away.

Sunhigh was approaching, and rays beamed down from the sun onto the camp clearing. It was quite a nice day, and would come to be savored as leaf-bare arrived with its coldness. In the midst of this, Stonefeather and Ember were conversing in seclusion from every other cat. "Ember, why did you tell her that I was going to do something bad?", hissed Stonefeather.

Ember knew, in his heart, he wanted to warn Stormflower, but he replied, "I just wanted to scare her, is all. Why should I have friends in SpringClan if we're going to do what we planned?" Stonefeather looked doubtful, but an angry expression stayed on his face.

"Don't you see that we need friends in the Clan, so they will trust us? We want to rip their leader from them, like my father was taken from me. Father said that Clan leaders have multiple lives, so we'll have to kill Vixenstar several times, and leave his body for all the Clans to see."

Ember was really uncomfortable; a voice inside him wanted to defy his father, to break free of him. That would mean, though, to tell SpringClan of Stonefeather's plan to kill Vixenstar. Then, what would happen? He'd be exiled and Stonefeather would very possibly kill him. That, Ember knew as fact.

Meanwhile, Stormflower was sharing tongues with Tawnyrose, and Talonstorm walked up. "How are we today, she-cats?"

"Oh, we're doing great, Talonstorm. So you're feeling better today, I take it?", Stormflower inquired.

"Oh, yes I am, now that I'm with you…two." An awkward silence passed, and Talonstorm left the two she-cats alone.

"Ooh, someone likes you," cooed Tawnyrose.

"Shut up," Stormflower huffed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun shone brightly, as Stormflower thought about things. Swiftpaw was very close to becoming a warrior; very close. If the Clan has his warrior ceremony now, he could still speak for a while yet before moonhigh, before his vigil.

"Hey, Vixenstar, it's me, Stormflower!" SpringClan's leader was taking a sunbath in the warming rays of the sun. An ear flick acknowledged that he knew his name was being called. The tom grunted and laid back down. "Vixenstar!"

"Wha'?" , said a confused Vixenstar.

"It's me, Stormflower. Hey, listen, I wanted to have Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony today. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, well, if he's ready, then beckon him over. I need to do something besides lazing around in the sun like a fat kittypet all day."

Stormflower walked around camp in search of Swiftpaw. The apprentice was chatting with Dunepaw, and nodded to Stormflower. "C'mon, Swiftpaw!"

"What, Stormflower, what is it?" , Swiftpaw asked.

"Follow me," chirped Stormflower. The two made their way to Tallpine, where Vixenstar was ready.

"SpringClan cats, gather 'round!", called Vixenstar. Most of the cats immediately walked around Tallpine, but some were still lazing around. Dunepaw ran up and tripped over Hornwing, causing the elder to snap at him.

Vixenstar said, "I call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained well in the ways and traditions in hopes of being a warrior. His apprentice title is stripped away to bear his new name: Swifteagle." The Clan roared and cheered its appreciation of the new warrior, Swifteagle.

Swifteagle's father, Eagletalon, had an honored look on his face. The tom was proud that his son was now a warrior and that the last part of Swifteagle's name came from his own name. Swifteagle talked to Cloudflower for a while.

"You know, Swifteagle sounds like a fierce name, a name that belongs to a cat I can't resist," Cloudflower said flirtatiously.

"Well, I am pretty cool," Swifteagle agreed. The two walked away together, tails intertwined.

"Seems like we have a love couple," cooed Tawnyrose. "I'm not just meaning Swifteagle and Cloudflower; I mean you and Talonstorm too."

"But I honestly don't like him!", objected Stormflower.

"Why not?"

"I just don't find any substance, you know. He's handsome, but not quite right for me," responded Stormflower. Stormflower and Tawnyrose heard a grunt behind them, and turned around.

There sat Talonstorm, with a pitiful expression on his face. "You mean you don't…you-you…is it me?"

"No, no, no! I'm just not ready yet," Stormflower explained.

"Well, I'll be here when you are," sobbed Talonstorm. The tom's tail drooped and he moped into the warriors' den.

"Now look what you've done!", hissed Tawnyrose. "Wait, Stormflower, who do you like?"

"Not any cat particularly at the moment. I'm good, really."

"Uh huh," said Tawnyrose. Stormflower went to talk to Swifteagle.

"So, how does it feel to finally be a warrior? I know I felt so exhilarated when I became one."

"Yeah, I feel like that, like I can do anything. No cat can stop me," Swifteagle proudly announced.

"Except this cat!" , yowled Talonstorm. The gray tom pounced on the new brown warrior and tussled with him for what seemed like moons.

"Come on, you two, stop it! You know what, you two are both so immature. I mean really? Really? I'm leaving," huffed Stormflower. The she-cat warrior approached Poppyfire.

"May I organize a hunting patrol, Poppyfire?" , Stormflower asked.

"Oh, yeah, you can," Poppyfire said distantly.

"What's wrong?", Stormflower inquired.

"Nothing, Stormflower, it's nothing. I zone out sometimes is all."

Stormflower trotted to the warriors' den. "Tallminnow- and Eagletalon- come with me!" The two toms were sluggish at first, but followed Stormflower soon after. Stormflower thought, "I shouldn't exclude the two newest cats to SpringClan." She walked over to the makeshift den Stonefeather and Ember had to share.

"Hello, Stormflower," purred Ember. Ember stood up and said , "What is it?"

"Would you care to join me on a hunting patrol?" , asked Stormflower. Stonefeather grunted and the she-cat said, "You want to come too, Stonefeather?"

"No, I'll pass." The noon hunting patrol met at camp's center and headed out, towards SpringClan's southern territory. Heading out, Stormflower began to think. Swifteagle was a warrior, and Ember and Stonefeather were about to be, officially. Stonefeather didn't deserve it.

That mangy furball was evil in some way, Stormflower knew. Only time would tell, though. Time better hurry up and prove me right , thought the she-cat. Or else.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A light wind blew across camp, signaling an afternoon storm. Stormflower was wondering many things, like if her suspicions about Stonefeather were right. Maybe she wasn't giving the tom a chance. Maybe, just maybe, Stonefeather was just uptight about coming into a new group of cats.

The clouds looked like they were about to explode; meaning that Stormflower needed to hurry into the warriors' den. Waiting for Stormflower in the den were Cloudflower, Silverfeather, Yewstripe, Tallminnow, and all the rest of the warriors. Ravenfeather was on his back, snoring with all limbs somewhat suspended in the air.

Talonstorm murmured something to Eagletalon, who rushed out of the warriors' den. Eagletalon returned with a large feather, and handed it to Talonstorm. Talonstorm grasped the feather with his teeth, and ever so lightly, swished it back and forth on Ravenfeather's nose. Ravenfeather twitched his paws, and said, "Go away."

Eagletalon and Talonstorm mewed quietly with laughter. "You would think warriors wouldn't behave like mischievous apprentices, right, Tawnyrose?" , Stormflower said loudly, making sure Talonstorm and Eagletalon heard. Talonstorm gave Stormflower a dirty look, which was meant for more than her calling him out. Stormflower knew that Talonstorm was still hurt over her rejecting him.

Eagletalon was a senior warrior, but obviously still had the humor of an apprentice, thought Stormflower. His son, Swifteagle, was a new warrior that would get to go to a Gathering before his vigil. Some new warriors didn't have that pleasure. Stormflower recalled the icy vigil she herself sat through the last leafbare, about six moons ago. Snow covered her, and the wind made it almost unbearable. But, she was a warrior now, and didn't have to worry about sitting through a vigil.

Looking around the den, all seemed calm. Of course, Silverfeather and Yewstripe had to be talking about some cat in the Clan. "Well, I heard that she said no to him! Now Talonstorm is all mine! I mean, she is way too prickly about some things, and this is one of them," Yewstripe gossiped.

"I can hear you, you know," Stormflower accusingly said. Yewstripe went rigid, but Silverfeather shrugged. Figures, Stormflower thought. The rain began to seep down into the den, and, because of how the front part of the warriors' den was higher than the back, water met Stormflower's paws.

"My paws will get muddy!" , whined Silverfeather.

"Lick them off, then," Tallminnow suggested.

"No way am I going to do that!"

"Well, you clean your paws off by licking them when it's not raining, right, Silverfeather?"

"Yes."

"Then why should rain make a difference in that?", Tallminnow tried to reason.

Silverfeather cautiously licked off her paws, and settled down. The she-cat's paws got muddy again, and Tawnyrose snickered. "Shut up!", hissed Silverfeather.

Stormflower moved to one of the two empty beds that were at a location where water wouldn't go. A nap was easy to accomplish, especially with a quiet den and the continuously loud rain.

"Wake up, you, wake up! It's time for the Gathering, and you were picked to go!", Falconclaw announced. Stormflower snapped up, and raced out to the camp clearing. In the process of getting to camp's center, Stormflower stumbled and fell. Not surprisingly, Silverfeather snickered.

The other cats chosen to come with Vixenstar to the Gathering were Swifteagle, Silverfeather, Falconclaw, Ravenfeather, Tallminnow, Firepaw, and Dunepaw. Firepaw was listening to her mentor, Ravenfeather, and Dunepaw was deep in conversation with Falconclaw. Five or six toms in SpringClan had one thing in common; they could be mature, but don't count on it.

Tallminnow wasn't a senior warrior yet, but he acted like it. He didn't even seem like he could be Tawnyrose's littermate. Firepaw and Dunepaw were the second litter of kits to Sorepebble and Rosepetal; Tallminnow and Tawnyrose being the first.

I like to think about the Clan's heritage, thought Stormflower. It's the only Clan where, so far, there is Clan-bred history; meaning no half-Clan cats. Rogues didn't count as half-Clan cats since rogues aren't really in a Clan, generally. That would change with Stonefeather and Ember becoming official cats in the Clan. Stormflower couldn't switch beds to escape getting wet, or move closer to the den entrance to feel a breeze anymore.

Stormflower treaded on, and pressed close to the other cats as they all wound through Crookedtail Pass. A bit of Furbald Flats hung over them to their left, but after a few minutes, the SpringClan cats were out of the pass. All that stood between them and the Gathering was trees.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mist from the river blew onto the four Clans, and all was quiet. At the great Talloak, a space vacant of a certain ginger leader was filled as the tom jumped up. Vixenstar sat adjacent to Lizardstar, who was MarshClan's leader. Above Lizardstar was the calm leader Thornstar of PineClan. As always, Cloudstar sat as the icy-eyed she-cat from FrostClan.

"So, I see you've finally joined us? That being the case, let's start the Gathering," Pinestar said observantly.

"My Clan," continued Pinestar, "is doing well so far. We have a new warrior, Thistletalon." The warriors of all the Clans cheered the new warrior, who was a built dark brown tom with fur that needed grooming bad, Stormflower noticed.

Cloudstar spoke of the usual; things that didn't endanger the Clans, like Pinestar had.

Lizardstar nodded to Cloudstar and spoke up. "All is well in MarshClan, also, although we did have an issue with the elders' den flooding from rain. None of the elders got hurt, though."

Stormflower was listening to Lizardstar, but was off in her own world. I'm glad our dens aren't how MarshClan's are. I mean, they have clumped-together bushes and raft-like things for dens. The elders' den is probably a dugout or something where the elders won't get too hot or cold easily.

Stormflower's ears pricked up as Vixenstar spoke. "SpringClan did have a conflict with some rogues who were, surprisingly, in the neutral territory. They are a ways from here, the Gathering spot, though. Two of our warriors sustained serious injuries, but are doing fine as of now. The rogues wouldn't leave, and, to make a point, one of the warriors on the patrol that fought the rogues killed her enemy."

Some cats gasped, but Vixenstar continued on. "There were two cats in the fight that chose to come with us as prisoners, and shall remain so until further notice."

"So, the cats were in neutral territory? Why wasn't FrostClan told?", Cloudstar scolded.

"Time wasn't on our side, Cloudstar. Besides, the patrol said there were only several rogues, who were easily outmatched by my warriors."

"Well, Vixenstar, this is important."

"I know," said Vixenstar through gritted teeth. "I don't know if the rogues will come back- or not. I shall double patrols near there, and I advise you do the same, Cloudstar."

Stormflower expected Cloudstar to tell Vixenstar that he wasn't _her_ leader, but for once, Cloudstar agreed. The Gathering began to break up, but the SpringClan cats waited for their leader, who was conversing with Thornstar. "Hey, Stormflower, got a minute?", asked Tawnyrose.

"Yeah, I do. What is it?"

"Well, you know how I like Stonefeather, right?"

"Yes, Tawnyrose, I do, with you mooning over him constantly," Stormflower teased.

Tawnyrose fake-hissed, and continued on, saying, "I was thinking that I could strategically hunt with him, and confess my feelings to him!"

"Wait, what? You don't know if he has feelings for you back yet! That's taking a risk, Tawnryose!", Stormflower exclaimed.

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"I wish you wouldn't, not yet, Tawnyrose," Stormflower reasoned.

"Hmm….alright, Stormflower, I see your point. I'll wait until Stonefeather is accepted into the Clan to do anything," Tawnyrose replied.

Tawnyrose makes such foolish decisions sometimes, thought Stormflower. But she couldn't get head over heels, not yet. Something still irked her about Stonefeather- and Ember. Ember was nice though. Doubts began to come to Stormflower, but she pushed them to the back of her mind.

A couple of SpringClan's cats walked to the river to get a drink. Stormflower saw Silverfeather going to drink; she couldn't miss this opportunity. Silverfeather bent down to lap at the water, all the while with Stormflower approaching behind her. "Boo!", Stormflower uttered.

This, as Stormflower planned, did surprise Silverfeather, who jumped in surprise into the river. Silverfeather thrashed around, but got out of the river where it bended. Silverfeather's eyes locked into a staring match with Stormflower's. Stormflower looked away, and caught up with the other cats of her Clan.

"Nice one, Stormflower!", Swifteagle chuckled. The cats continued through the expanse of trees warily. Cats could be heard swimming upriver; it was probably PineClan, since they had to swim across the river to get back to their territory. So did MarshClan, thought Stormflower.

"Where does the river go to?" , Stormflower thought. Sure, she knew it began somewhere in the mountains, past FrostClan's territory, but after her own territory, where did it go? The Twolegs who came down the river in small, what was it, boats, probably knew. Stormflower didn't want to know where the river went bad enough to ask a Twoleg – like she could, anyways.

As they passed Furbald Flats and wound their way through Crookedtail Pass, Stormflower talked to Tawnyrose and then her brother, Falconclaw. Vixenstar conversed with Tallminnow about the rogue situation. All the while, Silverfeather icily glared at Stormflower, like always.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moon shined down on Stormflower's pelt, making the white in it a ghostly silver tone. The cats from the Gathering crept quietly into camp; Swifteagle stayed by the entrance, his vigil beginning. The silence was cut off by a wail from the direction of the nursery. "Stormflower's back!", yowled Briarkit.

"Seems like you have a little friend waiting for you," Vixenstar chuckled. Stormflower nodded to her Clanmates, and padded towards the nursery. Inside it, Evesong slept soundly, as did Dustpetal. All of the kits were wide awake, though.

Evesong murmured something indistinct, and her ears flicked up. "Hello, mother, it's me, Stormflower."

"Oh, it's just you, Stormflower," Evesong replied. "Just….you." The black she-cat went back to sleep in her moss bed.

"You kits need to be quieter than that, or your mother will wake," Stormflower said.

"Alright. So, how'd the Gathering go?", inquired Volekit.

"It was the usual, except for when Vixenstar had to tell the Clans about those rogues."

"If I saw a rogue in SpringClan territory, I'd rip it to shreds!", Briarkit boasted.

"Yeah, well I would do that and then eat it!", Volekit said, in an attempt to top Briarkit's 'threat'.

"Ew, you two are just unbelievable!", Mousekit said in disgust.

"Oh, is the little wittle she-cat afraid to fight and be mean? Awwwww," Briarkit teased

"That's enough!", Stormflower announced. "You three need to go to sleep. Now. Or I'll tell your mother." This was the equivalent of a threat to the kits, so they obeyed Stormflower. Stormflower then walked to the warriors' den, where she belonged.

Great, thought Stormflower. The last beds left open were by Silverfeather _and _Talonstorm. Ugh. Stormflower settled down and curled up. "Finally, you're back," Talonstorm whispered. "Have you changed your mind about…..you know?"

"Talonstorm, I like you, I really do, but…"

"But what, Stormflower? Why don't you like me?"

Stormflower considered the fact. Why didn't she like Talonstorm? She didn't have a reason to not like him. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Thank you…," Talonstorm whispered back. Stormflower went to sleep. Darkness surrounded her, but then she thought she heard noise. It sounds like fighting cats, thought Stormflower. She padded over to where the noise was.

Oh no, thought Stormflower. It's the camp, there are cats there…..hey, that one looks familiar, like a rogue my patrol fought. But if that's one of the same rogues that we attacked, then that means…oh!"

A dark grayish black pelt was in the middle of the fighting. The tom crept off, towards the dens. The enemy tom yowled for the fighting to cease, and said some indistinct words. Then, the rogues and the tom exited camp- with one extra cat. That cat had a dark ginger pelt. And it wasn't the ginger tom from when Stormflower fought.

It…..was…..Vixenstar! Then the dark grayish black tom must be none other than Stonefeather. That does it, Stormflower thought angrily. I knew something was up with Stonefeather, and I was right. But, this vision, it looks like the future. Tawnyrose ran to Stonefeather.

"Don't do this, love, please! He's our leader, don't take him from us!"

"I only loved you to get into the Clan. I never truly loved you."

"I'm carrying your kits, you mangy furball!", hissed Tawnyrose. "What shall I tell them of their father? That he was a rogue who used SpringClan to get to its leader? That's he a no good traitor? Is that what you want them to know?"

"I don't care. I'll be a legend among the Clans. All will fear me, all will," Stonefeather coldly said.

"Where am I in this?", thought Stormflower. A black and white she-cat lay on the ground, blood gushing from wounds on her sides and haunches. "No, that can't be me!" thought Stormflower. But it was.

The future could change, though. It always does. Stormflower knew she had to tell Mistyleaf, and more importantly, Vixenstar. It could- and would- not end this way.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mistyleaf, Mistyleaf! I must talk to you!" , Stormflower announced. The medicine cat walked haunches –first out of her den and went to Stormflower. "Why are you walking backwards, Mistyleaf?"

"Whoops. Lack of sleep makes me loopy."

"I can see that, Mistyleaf," Stormflower mewed with laughter.

"Now, what'd you want to tell me?"

"I needed to tell you….I had a vision." Mistyleaf's ears pricked up to listen, and she sat down.

"Can- can we go out of camp? I don't want anyone else to hear what we discuss." Mistyleaf nodded and the two headed out of camp. The cats walked up to Furbald Flats and talked.

"My vision was about….how Stonefeather brought down SpringClan," said Stormflower.

"Are you sure it's not in your head? I heard you talking about Stonefeather a couple of days ago."

"Mistyleaf, just think about it!"

"Well, alright. What was the vision exactly about?"

"Stonefeather kidnapped Vixenstar, and I was dead!", Stonefeather wailed.

"Calm down, now. I'll tell Vixenstar, and we'll watch. If you're wrong…"

"I'm not, Mistyleaf! Trust me! I'll get proof, I swear," Stormflower insisted.

"Let's go back to camp. Behave, now." For a cat the same age as Stormflower, Mistyleaf spoke like a wise elder. But then, medicine cats had to be wise and caring. That was part of their duty.

Upon treading back into the camp clearing, Warblerpaw ran up to Mistyleaf. "Oh, it's terrible! Sorepebble has an ingrown claw, and I don't know what to do!", Warblerpaw exclaimed.

"Trust your instincts. What are they telling you to do?"

"Well," Warblerpaw pondered , " I guess I'd have to remove the top bit that punctured the skin and then give Sorepebble one or two poppy seeds so he won't be yowling all night."

"Good idea, I'd do that too. Don't forget some cobwebs, since the area will bleed a little."

"Thanks, Mistyleaf!" Warblerpaw scurried away. Mistyleaf dipped her head to Stormflower and went to join Warblerpaw. Stormflower felt a slight breeze-the breeze of arriving leaf-fall. It wouldn't be long now before leaves fell from trees to adorn the forest floor with red that helped russet cats blend in, orange that made white cats stand out, yellow as golden as the sun, and brown crunchy leaves.

Veering away from that, Stormflower went back to thoughts of Stonefeather. If the tom was to take SpringClan down, why would he do it? How could such pure hate come about? Stormflower's eyes widened – did a SpringClan cat in the past wrong him?

Something lurked in the back of Stormflower's mind, but she pushed it away. "Hello, lovely."

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Talonstorm! I was thinking!"

"Thinking about what Stormflower? Me?"

"N- yes, I was. I was waiting for you."

"Ooh la la," Talonstorm purred. The tom suggested a trip to the fresh-kill pile, and Stormflower accepted the idea. And, as consistently as cats went to a medicine cat, Silverfeather was at the fresh-kill pile.

"So, this is your regular hang-out place, huh, Silverfeather?", Stormflower asked in a rhetorical tone.

"She doesn't have to answer to you!" , Yewstripe snapped.

"Let me speak for myself, Yewstripe. I come here because I want to. Why are you two here?"

"We're getting some prey. Oh, and Silverfeather, I know you like Falconclaw," Stormflower stated.

"I didn't know that. How interesting," Talonstorm murmured. Silverfeather shifted her paws, then went off.

"Stay out of my business, will you?", hissed Silverfeather. Yewstripe muttered something and turned her head back to glance at Stormflower. No doubt the duo was gossiping about Stormflower. That was their favorite thing to do.

Stormflower continued to converse with Talonstorm. "So, what's your favorite Greenleaf memory?"

"It's meeting you, of course. I mean, sure I did already know you, but now I know you personally."

"Good answer, Talonstorm. My favorite memory besides basically what you said is when it was pouring, and I was rolling all about the ground. That mud got so deep in my pelt that I just stopped caring after a while. I was a kit, of course. Falconclaw was even worse," Stormflower recalled.

"I actually remember that. I called Falconclaw by the name of Mudkit for weeks! He didn't like it much, though. Things change so much. Your responsibilities become fuller, more pronounced, and you carry heavier burdens. You get happier as you get older, too."

"Such a wise comment coming from a young, naïve tom," Stormflower purred.

"Hey, I can be smart. Never underestimate me, Stormflower."

"Whatever you say," replied Stormflower, rolling her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

If only things could be normal. If only Silverfeather was actually nice. If only Stormflower's father didn't die. There were too many questions left unanswered, yet life went on.

The two weeks was up; either Stonefeather and Ember entered SpringClan, or they did not. The two were conversing with Vixenstar and Poppyfire now. "I've noticed that you and Talonstorm have gotten closer," Falconclaw said to Stormflower.

"What's it to you?", Stormflower asked suspiciously.

"I'm your brother. Plus, it's not like it's a crime to be close to another cat. You're in the same Clan and everything."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Falconclaw."

"Whatever. Hey, let's play-fight like we used to, sister."

"You're so immature. How can you even fathom the idea?" Falconclaw backed up and ran towards his littermate. Stormflower dodged him and shook her head. "No no no, you're too predictable." She ran quick to her brother's side, and rammed into his right back leg. She continued to knock the other leg down, leaving Falconclaw panting.

"Ouch…." "Wimp."

"You…you win this round," Falconclaw panted. Stormflower turned around, and her littermate slowly rose. He ran towards her.

"Look out, he's behind you!" Tawnyrose yelled from her place. Stormflower skidded around and dodged Falconclaw just in time. He thudded onto the dry, grassless spot of ground.

"Cheater, you had help. I'll get you back, somehow, someway, but frankly, I'll have to do it another day," Falconclaw admitted. Stormflower snickered and walked away.

"Hey, care to join me in a hunting patrol? It's a fishing patrol, in fact," Talonstorm called out.

"I'd love to. I don't get to fish often." The two got Ravenfeather and Tallminnow to join them. The four headed out of camp, around Furbald Flats, and towards the ledge at the river.

The ledge was called the ledge; it didn't need a name, for all SpringClan cats knew of it. A long time ago, a SpringClan apprentice had drowned falling from the ledge. The ledge wasn't in itself a place to fish from, but if you tread carefully, you could reach the area beyond the ledge. That area was perfect for fishing. Dents in the rocky bank let cats lay the fish there until the cats were done fishing. No cat would be able to steal the fish without alerting the fishing patrol.

As they were heading out to the fishing area, Tallminnow talked to himself out loud, as usual. Then the tom said, "Hey, to pass the time, could I tell a story?"

"Sure. What's the story about?", Ravenfeather asked.

"Well, it's about the ghost of the cat who was killed at the meadow near the Gathering spot."

"Well then, tell us," Ravenfeather replied.

"Alright. It was moons ago, before even I was born. It's when Hornwing and Larkwing were warriors, that's how long ago it was!"

"Respect your elders," Stormflower reminded Tallminnow.

"Sorry; anyways, Vixenstar, Hornfang, and Larkwing were at the meadow, right? This silver rogue approaches them out of the blue and growls. ' "This is my territory,"' he says.

"I believe you are mistaken, this is SpringClan territory. Why do I smell MarshClan scent on you?" , hissed Vixenstar.

"I am from MarshClan, but I deserted. I must hunt for my kits."

"Whoever you are, I will give you a chance. Come with us, and we won't do anything. If you refuse, we'll give you and your kin two days to disappear. If not, we will do what comes accordingly with your actions."

"I refused the MarshClan way of life. What makes you think I'll accept SpringClan's way of life?" The tom jumped at Vixenstar, who clawed the tom's eyes. The rogue staggered back in pain.

"Why would you do that?", screeched the tom.

"You didn't listen. I say again: Will you accept my invitation?"

"Never!", yelled the tom, who jumped at Vixenstar. The SpringClan leader writhed under the tom and finally pushed him off. Vixenstar clawed at the tom's sides and belly. Almost instantly the rogue bled. More and more blood came, until surely the tom was dead.

A queen's mews sounded off in the distance, getting closer. "What have you done? What have you done?", screeched the queen. The queen's kits joined her and bawled while their mother rambled on.

"He should've listened," Vixenstar said as he walked off. The story ended, and all the cats were silent. Stormflower knew what she had to say, so she voiced her opinion.

"Why did Vixenstar kill the tom that brutally? I know he was on our territory, but the tom had kits to care for!", Stormflower exclaimed

"You're one to talk, Stormflower. Clan leaders must make hard decisions that affect other cats."

"Tallminnow, you said earlier that the cat's ghost haunted the meadow. How do you know?", inquired Stormflower.

"I have my ways, you know. Hey, we're here!" A rocky, clay-like ledge jutted out above a river that wound its way through the forest. Next to the ledge was, of course, the fishing area. Stormflower took her place at the far left, which was almost under the ledge. Water lazily soaked her paws, then retracted.

A fish swam unbeknown in the river. It didn't have a chance; one minute later it laid on the riverbank, slowly dying. That one fish became two, which became five. Overall, ten fish had been collected. That was a lucky patrol, but with the cooling temperatures, the plentiful prey wouldn't last much longer.

The cats took the fish back to camp. Talonstorm beckoned for Stormflower to come over to him. "I love you, Stormflower, and I don't know what else to do."

"What are you talking about, Talonstorm?"

"I talk to you, slumber next to you, but I want it to be more."

"Oh. Well, let's see how it all goes. I'll consider the possibility, alright." Talonstorm had a wounded look on his face, but then shook his head. Why couldn't he understand, Stormflower thought. Sometimes waiting patiently strengthens love. Sometimes it doesn't.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait all you readers! School was bogging me down so I was stuck. Now I present…

Chapter 12

The fish was appreciated by the Clan. Stormflower took one and headed towards the nursery. "Mother, are you here?"

"Stormflower, is that you?", Evesong croaked.

"You're having a bad day, I take it?"

"Yeah. I've been tired all day, so I didn't want to walk to the pond and get water."

"I'll get some water for you, mother." Stormflower ran over to Mistyleaf's den. "Got some water?", Stormflower asked.

"Do I look like a pond?" , Mistyleaf snapped.

"No, but I was just thinking…" "Well, I don't have any water! I've been talking to Vixenstar all day about how he should do….." "Do what, Mistyleaf?"

"Never mind, Stormflower. I'm sorry, I'm just a tad high-strung today. Take the moss," said Mistyleaf, pointing to it with her tail, "and soak it thoroughly."

"Thanks!", Stormflower said. Stormflower took the moss out of camp, heading towards the pond. The little pond was behind the hill where the apprentices trained; it was under a slab of rock that jutted out over it. The ground wasn't marshy, as Stormflower had guessed, but it was hard and rocky.

Grass sprouted out of cracks in the rock, and the gray rocks were warmed by the sun's rays. Stormflower bent down and prodded the moss around in the shallow water until it was holding enough water to quench Evesong's thirst. When she was satisfied with her work, the she-cat warrior tucked the moss carefully under her chin, trying not to squeeze water out of it.

An emptiness in Stormflower's stomach grew. "I wish I'd gotten a vole or mouse to eat earlier, she thought. "And there still might be time for a tasty morsel. It's not like I have an apprentice to mentor."

The Clan was bustling about the camp when Stormflower returned. Poppyfire headed a border patrol out of camp and Ravenfeather was talking to Firepaw. Mousekit, Volekit, and Burrkit were play-fighting like any other young littermates would.

"Here's your moss!", Stormflower exclaimed.

"Wait a second," Evesong called.

"What, mother?"

"I know you've been stressed over your father being gone. Please accept that he's in StarClan." Truthfully, Stormflower hadn't been stressed over her father, Swiftfeather. She'd been stressed over another cat.

Rather than admit what she was really worrying about, Stormflower said, "Alright, mother. It gets so aggravating at times."

"I understand." Stormflower left feeling guilty. Why didn't she think of her father more? She shook the thought away, and went to bask in the sun. All of Stormflower's troubles melted away as she lay in the comforting sun. Slumber ensured, and so darkness came.

"Wake up, wake up, love! Look at TallPine!", Talonstorm exclaimed. Stormflower grunted. She walked over and fell a couple feet to the clay ground.

"Now, see what you've done! Why'd you do it Talonstorm? What is so important?" , Stormflower complained.

"I just wanted you to be by me at TallPine," Talonstorm said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'll come with you." When the two sat down, Stormflower almost immediately knew what was happening. Now, she definitely wasn't hungry; she was worried.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I call upon StarClan to look down on these two cats, who both wish to join SpringClan. They have learned the warrior code and proven that they are able to handle the duties of a warrior. Stonefeather shall keep his name, as it suits him."

Stormflower's world was now in danger. Stonefeather was _evil. _If he wasn't, then why did StarClan send her the vision? Life could be so confusing sometimes.

"Ember, from now on, you shall be known as Emberfoot. May StarClan light you and Stonefeather's paths as new warriors," Vixenstar announced.

"Stonefeather! Emberfoot! Stonefeather! Emberfoot!", chanted SpringClan. Stormflower wasn't chanting, though. There was no need. Vixenstar jumped down from Tallpine, followed by the two new Clanmates to the Clan.

Cats surrounded the two with congratulations as the Clan headed their separate ways. "Hey, Stormflower, want to join us for a patrol with the new warriors?", Talonstorm called out.

"Oh, sure." What Stormflower really meant was , "I really don't want to go but if I don't cats will ask why. I can't tell them what I think or they'll think I'm crazy."

"Where are we going to hunt?", Stonefeather asked.

"Well….how about near the upper part of the territory? There's a lot of forest there," Talonstorm suggested.

"Well, what if we hunted near the river instead? Prey likes to gather near water, so there might be more prey there," replied Stonefeather. 

"Oh, alright." Stormflower thought it was odd that Stonefeather refused Talonstorm's suggestion. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but it was there. The patrolling cats were Talonstorm, Emberfoot, Stonefeather, and Stormflower, they decided. The patrol went off to hunt.

The scent of the river wasn't strong, but it was detectable. It grew stronger as the SpringClan hunting patrol got closer to where they would hunt. Stormflower chose to hunt near the river and was closer than any of the cats to the river.

A little water vole came out of its hiding place. But at the same time, so did a blackbird. The vole looked appetizing, but the call of the blackbird would surely alert the vole that something was wrong. So, with that in mind, Stormflower crept up the branch of the oak tree.

The blackbird shifted around, getting ready for flight. Its attempt was cut short by Stormflower, who bit it promptly to kill it. The blackbird's color reminded Stormflower of Emberfoot, but then, why did that matter? Why…..did it matter?

"Oh, I can't believe I got this huge vole! I can't wait to give it to her." It was Talonstorm, and it sounded like he had gotten vole for Stormflower. When Stormflower met the three toms, each had caught something. Talonstorm had his vole, Stonefeather had a squirrel, and Emberfoot had a plump mouse.

"You caught a blackbird, I see," Talonstorm observed. "I caught this huge vole that came out of nowhere! I was lucky to get it. Do-do you want it, love?"

"Well…..sure, Talonstorm. You're going to join me to eat, right?", Stormflower inquired.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Stormflower felt dizzy. She was seeing double.

"Stormflower, are you alright?", Stonefeather asked.

"I'm fine!", snapped Stormflower. The world began to spin, and the other patrol cats surrounded her. The last thing Stormflower saw was Stonefeather's face, twisted into an expression of triumph.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything was blurry. Slowly, Stormflower's eyes snapped back into focus. Cats hung over her with looks of deep worry on their faces. "What happened to her? Will she be okay?"

"Calm down, Talonstorm. She'll be fine," said Mistyleaf soothingly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Stormflower just fainted from dehydration."

"Okay," Talonstorm whispered.

"Where am I?", Stormflower croaked.

"You're in the medicine cat's den, love. We were hunting and you fainted, remember?", Talonstorm explained.

"I guess." Stormflower knew Stonefeather had something to do with her fainting, she just didn't know what.

"Stormflower needs her rest, so scat, all of you," Mistyleaf ordered. The cats left, but Talonstorm lingered over Stormflower a tad longer. "I should go." Talonstorm left, his tail tracing itself around Stormflower's face.

All was dark, but then light appeared. "Hello, Stormflower."

"Am I seeing what I think I am? Oh father, is it you?" A built, sleek tom sat opposite Stormflower.

"Yes, I am here," purred the tom.

"You're in StarClan, then?"

"Naturally. I'm not here just to say hi, though dark forces are upon SpringClan. There are multiple dark forces."

"So, father, Stonefeather and Emberfoot are the evil ones?", Stormflower asked.

"All I know is that two evil forces are in or around SpringClan."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill them. I know it's harsh, but that's the only way," Swiftfeather announced.

"I can't."

"Yes, you must. These cats are evil."

"You're sounding less like a StarClan and more like…" Like what? Like a cat from the Dark Forest? I'm trying to protect you, even if you don't think so!", hissed Swiftfeather.

"I'm already known as to dislike Stonefeather. Even Emberfoot doubts his father."

"It's just a ploy to distract you. You must do this. I need to go, dear daughter. Tell your mother not to worry about me. I'm fine." Swiftfeather disappeared over the meadow, and Stormflower's dream was no more.

Stormflower got up to tell Mistyleaf about her dream. But then, why would Mistyleaf believe her? The medicine cat didn't earlier. As painful as it was, Stormflower had to keep the dream a secret.

It was moonhigh, but no cat was strolling around the camp. Stormflower padded over to the warriors' den. "And then, she fell right into the Twoleg's pool of water! It was hilarious!" ,Talonstorm exclaimed. All the other warriors cracked up with lively mews of laughter.

Nothing was needed to be said. Stormflower couldn't make her move now, though. So she trekked out to the apprentice training hill and looked over SpringClan's territory. Somewhere, an owl hooted.


End file.
